


Doesn’t Hurt at All

by theagonyofblank



Category: Lost.
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-30
Updated: 2007-05-30
Packaged: 2017-10-21 21:58:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/230319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theagonyofblank/pseuds/theagonyofblank
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It should hurt, but it doesn’t.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doesn’t Hurt at All

**Author's Note:**

> Seems like I’m doing more writing for fandoms I haven’t previously written for…
> 
> This is supposed to take place the evening after the season three finale - I had a whole plot in mind, but the basic gist is Juliet, Sawyer, and the rest down at the beach rejoin Jack and the camp up at the radio tower. But really, not much of that information is conveyed in the fic, and this can take place almost anytime you'd like.

_It should hurt, but it doesn’t._

That’s what’s going through Juliet’s mind as Kate bandages her wound.

It helps that she’s being distracted, though.

Kate is murmuring something about only doing this because Jack asked her to, but the both of them know better.

After all, Kate won’t do anything that Kate doesn’t want to do.

And right now, Kate has abandoned the task of dressing Juliet’s wound for the more-favorable task of doing amazing things to Juliet with her fingers that, really, Kate should just not be doing.

Because they’re in Kate’s tent, which is next to Jack’s tent, and it's not that Juliet cares or anything, but she doesn’t want to make any noise because then Jack will come by the tent and see Kate _not_ dressing Juliet’s wound.

Which would be bad.

But that is exactly what happens.

And it should hurt, when Jack leaves after finding them both not doing anything medically related, but it doesn’t.

She’s too distracted by Kate kissing her lips, her shoulders, to go after Jack, even though she feels like that would be the right thing to do.

 _It should hurt._

She can still catch up with him if she leaves now.

 _But it doesn’t._

Juliet knows that Kate knows that Juliet’s mind is wandering, because Kate twists then curls her fingers.

It works.

Juliet closes her eyes and gasps, Kate’s name on her lips.

 _No. It doesn’t hurt at all._

\- - - - - - -

  



End file.
